


Nothing Stays

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bad Ending, Death by burning, Fire, Ghost Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ghosts, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Non descriptive mentions of death and Virgil's actual death, Technically Virgil and Remus are both already dead but Virgil dies again, Vampire Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Virgil isn't actually hurt by the flames itself, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Remus wanted to return home, he had just wanted to go home. He returned to nothing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Nothing Stays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AidanJail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/gifts).



> This is based off of a roleplay I did with Virgil (my lovely boyfriend, whom I gifted this too). The dialogue is just ripped straight from the rp, so all the credit for what Remus is saying goes to him :')

Virgil hadn't been expecting to get attached to anyone again, not after what happened. Being a restless spirit, a ghost tied to a singular house, really didn't grant many opportunities to go out and build proper relationships. Not that he felt like he could ever trust anyone again after the last person he had given his heart to had murdered him in cold blood.

He didn't like to remember the day that he died, even if most of the memories were vague and blurry, much like a dream. But there was blood, and _him_ , standing above Virgil with a knife and the _grin_. Those were images he could never get out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. They'd haunt him forever. Fitting for a ghost, though he could do well without.

But then, well, then came Remus.

The charming vampire had found a way into Virgil's heart despite Virgil's best efforts to keep him at an arm's length. Was it because he was funny, because he was kind, or because he was one of the most genuine people Virgil had ever met, even despite his crude humor and questionable definitions of fun. Before long Virgil had found a friend and soon after a crush in the other.

It took him a while to accept that he was indeed in love with the vampire, and even longer to come to terms with possibly confessing. It seemed like an off concept, and, if he was honest, it scared him a lot. His last relationship had ended, well, badly was the biggest understatement. Catastrophic might fit 'being murdered' better. Eventually he did decide to tell the other how he felt. The two had grown close enough at this point, and while what they had wasn't actually defined, it was definitely more than just friends.

The day came and Virgil was waiting for Remus on the other's bed, curled up and floating a bit above it, listening to music. He had been waiting for a while now and was ready to fall asleep, therefore not really able to maintain any corporeal form. When the other entered he quickly sat up though and grinned a bit, only to be hit with confusion when the other seemed to ignore him, frantically grabbing his bag.

"Ree?" he asked softly, face scrunched up in a frown.

He noticed Remus glance at him, the other frowning as well before quickly averting his gaze, looking a bit apologetic.

"I'm leaving. Sorry."

Well, that completely crushed Virgil. Remus was leaving. He was leaving and going somewhere else and Virgil would be alone again. Alone with a giant house, memories, and a broken heart. He gulped.

"Where are you going?" he choked out, ready to cry.

Remus was biting his lip, still refusing to look at him, which just made Virgil even more upset. Was it something he did?

"I don't know. Please try not to be noticed by anyone, and don't show up near the windows." "Okay. Do you think you're gonna come back eventually?"

The possible response to the question scared Virgil, but he needed to know, he _had_ to know. He couldn't just let Remus leave without a definitive answer. In response he got a smile and a small sigh.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily! A hunter is after me right now, but as soon as it's safe, I'm gonna come back to bother ya."

That was a relief for Virgil, even if only a small one. A hunter meant Remus could possibly get caught, killed, or worse. It could also mean the other would never come back, depending on how persistent the hunter was, if he deemed it unsafe to ever return. But there was hope. A small sliver of hope. That and a promise, and Remus would never break a promise.

In a bout of confidence he embraced Remus, trying to not cry as he held onto him tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you." "Awn, come on, don't go soft on me Spec!" And, after a small pause: "I'll miss you too, though."

Spec. He still hadn't told Remus his real name.

When he first met the other he had been hesitant to trust him. Who knew what the guy was up to? Maybe the dude was an exorcist or something. A ghost hunter. Anyone that might hurt him, and Virgil was not about to let himself get killed for good by being careless. And he definitely didn't want himself to be linked to his murder, lest he'd be pestered endlessly about it. So he had given Remus a fake name, something simple. Spec, short for spectre. He figured it sounded good enough, and it wasn't something intentionally obnoxious. Remus had seemed aware it wasn't his real name, though he never asked about it. Simply accepted it, and called him that. But now... Remus was leaving and Virgil might never see him again. He should at least tell him his real name now before he possibly never got the chance to again.

"It's Virgil," he mumbled. "My name is Virgil."

Remus held him closer at that and, even if Virgil couldn't see it, he could tell there was a small smile on his face in the way he spoke.

"That's a nice name."

They stayed like that for a few seconds, neither of them ready to pull away, despite both of them being aware they had to. Eventually Remus did, and the two shared a small kiss before the vampire was out the door and Virgil was alone once again, like he had been for years before the other bought the manor. All that he could do now was wait.

Remus was right in leaving, though. Barely fifteen minutes after the vampire had left a hunter had stormed the house. Virgil was lucky that he had noticed them quickly enough and therefore could hide before he was seen. The last thing he needed was for the guy to call an exorcist on him. He watched as the hunter walked through the house, carefully checking everything for any sign of life. Virgil knew that the hunter could tell that someone had been living here not that long ago. Electricity was working, as was the water. It was obvious that this wasn't a long abandoned mansion.

What Virgil didn't anticipate, however, was the measures the hunter took.

He had assumed that when the hunter left he had left for good. But then he could smell smoke, and then the flames appeared, soon engulfing the entire house. And because he, as a ghost, was tied to the manor, he burned to the ground with it. There was nothing he could do but let the flames swallow him.

\------------

Remus had been on the run for months. He knew he had to be sure he wasn't being followed if he wanted to return home safely. He barely slept and, even if vampires didn't really need sleep, it was really wearing him down and he was exhausted by the end of it.

It was a good long while until he deemed it safe enough to return, careful to only move when no one was around. Even if people didn't suspect he was a vampire, one less pair of curious eyes was one more day where he was protected.

Honestly, he couldn't wait to get home. Get a proper shower, a proper rest. And, what he was looking forward to the most, he'd see Virgil again.

The months on the run were lonely, and Remus often found himself wishing for the company of the other. He knew he had been in love with the other, even before he left, and he really regretted not telling him before he left. But he could always do that now.

He was never the planning type of guy, even now, when he was trying to think of a way to confess to the other he didn't really come up with anything big, apart from a 'I will do that'. Well, he could figure out the specifics when it came to it. First and foremost he just wanted to nap with the other.

Despite his exhaustion he was giddy when he finally reached the town where the manor stood.

His path went along the outskirts of it, taking the path through the woods to get to the hill where it was. It felt a bit eerie, despite how often he had walked this path. Perhaps it was the looming threat of a hunter still on his tracks, or maybe it was just exhaustion take over.

When he exited the forest he stopped, eyes wide as he stared at the scene in front of him. Nothing. There was ashes and some debris but the manor was gone. Everything was gone. He yelled out Virgil's name as he fell to his knees, the hope of at least the ghost still remaining slowly dying out as well when he received no answer. His yelling slowly turned into quiet sobs. Everything was gone. Remus wanted to return home, he had just wanted to go home. He returned to nothing.


End file.
